Tao
Tao (Kor. 타오) is a Modified Human and a foil character of the series. He is an ex-member of DA-5 like Takeo. He switched allegiances, joining up with Rai and Frankenstein after finding out that the DA-5 group was actually created for Krantz to absorb their powers. He also convinces Takeo to leave the Union after telling him the truth. He currently works as a security official at Ye Ran High School. He is also the leader and founder of the RK-5: "No.1". Appearance Tao is a charming man with black, bowl-cut hair covering most of his forehead with a white strip on the right side. He always paints his fingernails black. Although tall and slim like others, his sense of fashion is notably different from the other characters, and is much more relaxed. His appearance may be inspired by Tao Okamato, a famous Japanese model who made waves in the fashion industry in 2009 when she donned a unique, bowl style haircut. His eyes used to be turquoise-colored when he first appeared, but it was later turned to greyChapter 157. It is unsure if it's just a design decision or perhaps an effect of the cease of the use of D. Personality He confesses to being lonely because no one understands him and his love for technology. Therefore, he found comfort in meeting Woo Ik-Han, whom shares his passion. Recently, he forms a strong comradeship with fellow ex-Union members: M-21 and Takeo. The relationship between the three has had a considerable influence on his personality; he is kinder and more social. Moreover, he is very carefree and relaxed, sociable, talkative and adaptable to surrounding environment very quickly. It can be said, however, that Tao can sometimes become too focused and absorbed in thought, leaving him to carelessly forget his surroundings, such as being approached by a member of Cerberus while aiding Takeo and M-21 at a distance, and perform inappropriate actions leading to others' discomfort or distress, such as eating all of Rai's cookies before realizing what plate he was taking from. He also takes amusement in performing pranks since he taught Takeo "crass" korean language, which causes embarrassment and regret for Takeo. Background Tao (Kor. 타오) is a 24 year old guy who possesses a genius-level intelligence in the technological fields, especially in programming and hacking. He was one of the less cold-hearted members of the DA-5. He is currently residing with Takeo and M-21 in Frankenstein's residence and is also working as a security guard at Ye Ran High School. He is 'Number One' of the RK-5 which is a group of five he formed. Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Plot Overview 'Volume 2' 'Volume 3' 'Volume 4' 'Volume 5' 'Volume 6' 'Volume 7' Powers & Abilities Tao excels in hacking, though frail in appearance, and while still much stronger than average humans, has not been shown to demonstrate the level of physical prowess that was displayed by his fellow DA-5 members. This physical disadvantage, however, is more than compensated for by his immense tactical intelligence, shown in his tendency to predict and counter enemy movements. He uses a whip in combat which allows a flow of electrical current to shock the bound enemy. Genius Intellect Tao was originally designed for using his technological knowledge to seize control of surrounding systems and discover the movements of the enemy (e.g. by the use of sonar receptorsChapter 182), therefore supporting his team and raising the overall percentage of success. His repertoire possesses a wide variety of skills ranging from gathering intelligence (through the use of hacking), to counterintelligence (e.g. creating secure comm. channels and erasing traces of his presence). These skills easily place him as the head of tactical support during his involvement with the DA-5 and, in later chapters, the leader of RK-5. Telepathy *'Mind Control Resistance: '''From being around Rai, Regis, and Seira for so much, along with Frankenstein stabilizing his body, Tao has built some resistance to mind control. D Usage Like his fellow mates from the DA-5, Tao can use D (three levels of a stimulant drug: a lesser effect 30%, a destabilizing one 100%, or a last resort 200%) to temporarily boost his physical strength. Weapon Expertise Tao, besides utilizing his intellect, can also physically attack others using an electrified wire, where he has been seen whipping and wrapping enemies with it, and then electrifying them. When he needs, Tao can collect the electricity from the surrounding areas. Using the same wires, he is able to defend himself. He wraps the wires around his own body to resist attacks directed on him. During his fight with Lutai, Tao showed a new type of attack in which he made a spear using the wires and pierced Lutai with it and further increasing the damage by electrifying him. Dark Spear After the implantation of a portion of Dark Spear, his physical and spiritual abilities are increased dramatically. To trigger its effects, he partially covers his body with the aura of Dark Spear and part of his skin turns to dark purple. By using much more power, he can increase the effects of Dark Spear. He gains long whip-like weapon from dark aura and his left hand covers with it after activating second stage of this power. However, like Frankenstein he loses his control slowly. * '''Dark Empowerment:' Tao can imbue his regular wire with the energy of darkness from Dark Spear. He is able to hurt a strong werewolf by this technique. Battles *Tao & Takeo & M-21 vs Rael Kertia *Raizel Knights vs Central Order *Tao & Takeo vs Lutai *M-21 & Tao & Takeo vs Kentas *Tao & Takeo & M-21 vs Gaitan References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Modified Human Category:DA-5 Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Ye Ran Category:The RK-5 Category:Male Category:Main Character Category:Ye Ran Special Security